


Идеальный мужчина

by Gwyllt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Эстер работает психологом в службе помощи женщинам, испытавшим сексуальное насилие. Но по ночам она не прочь пофантазировать о том, каково быть на их месте.





	Идеальный мужчина

**Author's Note:**

> Изолон - основа для энтомологических коробок, в которую втыкают булавки.

Хотя с утра в безоблачном небе светило солнце, к обеду ветер натянул с побережья тяжелые черные тучи, которые разверзлись над городом к вечеру. На улице потемнело; дождевые потоки хлестали прохожих по курткам, а ветер норовил вырвать торопливо открытые зонты.

— Вам комфортно? Стоит зажечь свет? — мягко спросила она клиентку, Кейт, нервную женщину с застывшей печальной гримасой на лице.

Она мотнула головой.

— Не нужно. Так лучше.

Эстер кивнула, принимая ее слова к сведению.

— Хорошо. Продолжайте.

Крупные капли стучали по стеклу, расчерчивая его дорожками. Водосток грохотал, не справляясь с потоком воды. То и дело сквозь шум прорывались истеричные вопли автомобильных гудков — застигнутый врасплох город мгновенно встал.

— Вы говорили, что после ваших сеансов станет легче. Но мне не стало, — едва различимо прошелестел голос Кейт. В нем не было обвинения. Только усталость.

— Вам нужно работать, Кейт. Сеансы помогают, но не сразу. Это наша третья встреча, а чтобы проработать подобные случаи, порой недостаточно и десяти сеансов. Вы отлично справляетесь, но вы не должны бросать работать.

— У меня опять были эти сны, — Кейт бессильно закрыла глаза, сжимая в руках салфетку. Сдвинутые вместе ноги, сжатые кулаки, неброские серые вещи, обувь без каблуков. Все жертвы выглядят одинаково.

— Какие сны? Расскажите мне о них.

— Мерзкие. Я не хочу их вспоминать.

— Но ведь вы заговорили о них. Значит, они вас мучают?

Эстер не требовалось делать пометки в блокноте — случай Кейт был омерзительно типичным. Друг предложил помочь починить машину и взял плату за услуги натурой.

— ...да. Они постоянно возвращаются. Снова и снова.

— Вы можете рассказать о них?

Кейт замолчала. Дождь слегка утих, барабаня по подоконнику и грохоча в сливной трубе на углу здания. Над горизонтом прорезалась узкая оранжевая полоска, закатные лучи раззолотили дождевые капли.

— Они всегда одни и те же. Я лежу на кровати. Н… не могу пошевелиться. Он держит меня за руки и разводит их в стороны. Потом… Целует грудь. Потом разводит ноги и…

Кейт осеклась. Эстер молчала, позволяя ей побыть в горе.

— И потом делает это, — наконец завершает предложение Кейт.

— Что вы чувствуете?

Кейт мотнула головой и прижала сумку крепче к себе.

— Мерзость.

— Мерзость, это понятно, но какие эмоции вы ощущаете? Не запирайтесь, Кейт. Вы в безопасности. Эти эмоции не дадут вам жить, пока мы с вами их не отреагируем. Не бойтесь, это останется в стенах этого кабинета.

— Я… чувствую себя грязной.

— Давайте так: я предложу вам варианты, а вы повторите тот, который подходит. Я злюсь. Я в отчаянии. Я хочу плакать. Я беспомощна…

Кейт кивает на последнем предложении.

— Я чувствую себя беспомощной. И мне страшно.

— Я боюсь, — говорит Эстер и кивает Кейт. Женщина заторможенно поднимает взгляд и повторяет:

— Я боюсь.

Работа движется медленно: восстановить границы, наладить контакт с эмоциями, проработать боль. Это долго и нудно, но Эстер получает за это деньги, так что она готова работать столько, сколько скажут.

Когда за окном окончательно стемнело, Эстер подняла руку.

— Пора переходить к завершению сессии. Мы сегодня хорошо поработали, Кейт, и я думаю, еще немного продвинулись в решении вашей проблемы. Помните про правила безопасности: в течение двадцати четырех часов вам нельзя принимать алкоголь и наркотические вещества.

— Да. Спасибо, мисс Стайн.

Эстер улыбнулась и встала с кресла, провожая клиентку. Заперла дверь офиса, сдала ключ на охрану — охранник, Фил, кивнул ей на прощание.

Дождь все еще идет, и Эстер вызывает такси из помещения. Когда желтая машина останавливается напротив здания, она прикрывает голову дипломатом и быстро добегает до машины, ныряя в теплый салон, и называет адрес. Машина плавно трогается с места.

По дороге Эстер прокручивает в голове слова Кейт. Она все еще слишком зажата и не готова открыться — для ее состояния это абсолютно нормально. Она потерялась, утонула в иллюзии, что от нее ничего не зависит — и эту ошибочную уверенность нужно убрать. Постепенно.

Машина остановилась у невысокого здания — Эстер могла позволить себе снимать частный дом, а не квартиру. Система кондиционеров за день успела проветрить дом, даже больше, чем следовало — когда Эстер сняла пиджак, ей стало зябко.

Она поужинала, приняла душ, намазала лицо и шею увлажняющим кремом. Постель со свежим постельным бельем ждала ее — пышно взбитые подушки и пушистое одеяло. Эстер тщательно вымыла руки и нырнула под одеяло, натянув его до подбородка.

_«Он держит меня за руки и разводит их в стороны»._

Эстер прикусила губу и развела руки в стороны, оставляя шею и грудь без защиты.

Интересно, как она оказалась на кровати? Он уложил ее, или она сама легла?

Эстер закрыла глаза, представляя. Хороший друг решил взять плату за починку машины другим способом. Что бы она сделала...

Она бы попыталась убежать. А он бы нагнал ее у двери, поймал за пояс и швырнул на кровать, а когда бы она перевернулась — схватил за руки, разводя их в стороны, прижимая ее к кровати. Тяжесть его тела давила бы на нее, вынуждая ерзать и копошиться, как пришпиленной к изолону бабочке…

Эстер облизывает пересохшие губы, представляя, как он смотрит на нее темным, вожделенным взглядом. Потом наклоняет голову и целует впадину ключицы, проводя следом по ней влажным языком. Его губы холодные и мягкие, как губка — скользят по коже вниз, к торчащим соскам.

Эстер коснулась пальцами плеч и скользнула ниже, к груди, обхватив пальцами розовые горошины. Плавно перекатывая их между пальцами, она представляла, как то же самое делает мужчина — катает их, сжимает, а может даже лижет их кончиком языка, массируя чувствительную кожу. А потом сжимает сильными пальцами округлую грудь, приподнимая ее — так, что становится немного больно. Не задерживаясь долго, он опускается ниже, его нос скользит меж грудями, а пальцы царапают кожу на талии и бедрах.

Она разводит ноги в стороны и скользит ладонью вниз. Касается кончиками пальцев ластовицы дорогого нижнего белья, уже слегка намокшего. И сдвигает ее в сторону, открывая ухоженный лобок, на который некому смотреть, кроме личного гинеколога Эстер.

Эстер об этом не жалеет.

Пальцы находят во влажных складках набухший клитор, и по телу пробегает первая, слабая волна дрожи.

Он разводит в сторону ее ноги и проводит языком по розовой коже, а затем упругий, холодный в сравнении с разгоряченным телом язык скользит внутрь, раздвигая плоть. Пальцы Эстер плавными движениями поглаживают клитор, едва задевая его, отчего возбуждение только нарастает. Его пальцы сжимают бедра, оставляя красные следы — а язык выписывает узоры, облизывая, лаская и терзая, вынуждая Эстер выгибаться на белых простынях, как дешевую двухдолларовую шлюху.

Она сжимает клитор между двумя пальцами и быстро двигает ими вверх и вниз, требовательно и безжалостно терзая его. Горячая волна возбуждения прокатывается по телу, и с губ Эстер срывается стон. Она снова облизывает пересохшие губы и устраивается поудобнее — она еще не закончила.

Смазка течет по раскрытым бедрам. Она набирает немного на пальцы и вонзает их в себя резким движением, представляя, как он входит в нее. Толкается раз за разом, вбивая ее в матрас, а она хочет вырваться — но не может. У него такой большой, что ей — ах! — больно, но как бы она ни кричала и ни вырывалась, он не отпускает ее, раз за разом насаживая на толстый масленый член. Эстер почти видит, как блестит округлая розовая головка... Он входит и выходит с постыдным хлюпаньем, ускоряя темп, пока не кончает в нее с глухим стоном — сперма изливается во влагалище и смешивается со смазкой.

Эстер резко распрямляет пальцы внутри себя и кончает во второй раз, уже не стесняясь кричать в голос.

После второго оргазма Эстер недолго лежит, не двигаясь, приходя в себя. Под одеялом становится жарко, но так уютно, что она нежится в нем, чувствуя при каждом движении остаточные волны оргазма.

Эстер лежала и слушала, как барабанит по подоконнику дождь. Тяжелое одеяло, нагретое разгоряченным телом и влажное от пота неприятно липло к коже, и Эстер рывком отбросила его. Холод выстуженного дома набросился на нее, хватая ледяными объятиями, пока Эстер поднималась с кровати.

В трусах было влажно и холодно. Эстер одним движением сняла их и бросила на пол, оставляя лежать — все равно кроме нее их никто не увидит. Сняв полотенце с сушилки, она идет в ванную, чувствуя, как вытекает из влагалища теплая смазка.

Может быть, мужчина ее фантазий возьмет ее и в душевой, крепко сжимая бедра и как следует засаживая сзади...

 


End file.
